


Galbana Lilies

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [31]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Families of Choice, Flowers, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gen. Fluff. Flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galbana Lilies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for heaven_monument, Vaan & Kytes and the prompt: red-orange.

It's one of those times when they're back in Rabanastre, stuck between hunting marks and collecting stuff for better weapons at the bazaar and Ashe figuring out where they want to go next.

Vaan follows Penelo to the East End, braced a bit for another lecture about danger out there in the big bad world, but Migelo's busy, just waves at them from behind the counter. Penelo turns and just starts talking to a customer about phoenix down versus hi-potions and it's like she's never left.

"Vaan! You're back!" Kytes calls, running down the stairs. When he trips at the end, Vaan catches him without thinking. Kytes is a little less short, but somehow lighter, too.

Kytes is grinning. "Hey, Vaan, it's great you're here. I've got something to show you. Come on!"

Back up the stairs, up all the stairs and Kytes doesn't let go of Vaan's hand the whole way. The attic is where all the orphans sleep. The heat rises and Migelo doesn't like coming all the way up here for storage.

"See, see, Vaan?" Kytes pushes apart the curtains and turns round to Vaan.

There's a window box hanging outside, east-facing, sandy soil, and two pencil-thin stems topped by huge, warm red flowers. Vaan's been travelling all over Ivalice, picking up all sort of gross, rare things someone else will pay for, but Galbana lilies, they're something else.

"I found them and I thought we could keep them like this until you came back, and they're growing, Vaan! They're growing. What do you think?"

"Thanks, Kytes," Vaan says, grinning, too, yanking Kytes into a hug. "They're awesome."


End file.
